


Another Way to Spend Girl Time

by Aleteia



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleteia/pseuds/Aleteia
Summary: Winding down from another day of fighting Dragon Hunters, Astrid and Heather find another way to spend girl time. Set between episode 7 and 11 of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. Smut one-shot for Femslash February. Heathstrid.





	Another Way to Spend Girl Time

"I just don't understand how they keep making the same mistakes over and over again," Astrid complained loudly as they walked into her hut, tossing her axe into a corner that looked empty. "The average Dragon Hunter is so incredibly dumb."

"Hey, it makes for a nice daily routine," Heather quipped, putting her stuff away more neatly. "You know, beating dummies, saving dragons."

"Saving Snotlout," she pointed out.

Heather chuckled. "Saving the twins."

"Gods, don't remind me," Astrid giggled as she threw herself onto her bed, spreading her arms to her sides. "Where would they be without us."

"You know they'd find some crazy way to get out of whatever they manage to get themselves into, though," Heather countered as she sat down at the end of Astrid's bed, leaning her back against the footboard and pulling up her legs.

"Nobody's got time for that though," she countered.

"That's true," Heather agreed. "Hiccup was in great shape today though." She smiled slyly, fully aware of her friend's crush.

Astrid propped herself up on her elbows, smiling back just as deviously. "Fishlegs wasn't doing too bad either."

"Are your interests shifting, Astrid?" Heather teased.

"Thor, no," she chuckled. Fishlegs wasn't exactly her type. "Besides, I wouldn't dare to fight you for a guy."

"Likewise."

"Things would get messy."

"And ugly," Heather agreed.

"I'd win though," she challenged her.

"Sure," Heather scoffed. "You don't even have the guts to tell Hiccup you like him, let alone you'd fight me over him."

She rolled her eyes. "Like you've ever told Fishlegs you've got a crush on him."

"You've known Hiccup for way longer than I've known Fishlegs," Heather pointed out.

She sighed, sitting up against the headboard of her bed and leaning her head against it. "But that's exactly the problem. We've known each other for so long, and we're great friends. If we were to start dating, it'd be so real, so serious. Like marrying-each-other serious."

Heather pulled up an eyebrow. "You wouldn't want to marry him?"

She shook her head. "I might, but just… Not yet, you know?"

The black-haired girl sitting opposite of her nodded. "I get it. Gods, I'm not sure whether I'd want to actually date someone right now either. With the Dragon Hunters, and Dagur…"

"You still don't want to see him?" she asked.

Heather shook her head. "No. I don't think so, at least. But he's my brother. I can't just ignore that either."

"Family," she shrugged. "What can you do."

"Nothing, really," Heather laughed.

"And so the struggle continues."

Their laughter dying out, Astrid watched as her friend sunk her teeth into lower lip. "Sometimes I think it might be nice to be with someone though. Despite all the complications."

"As in being intimate?" she wondered.

Heather nodded. "Yeah. Just taking the edge off things, I suppose."

"That could be nice indeed," she decided.

Astrid studied her friend's face, taking in her features. Heather had always been pretty, her black hair framing her face perfectly, hanging over her shoulder in a long, beautiful braid. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, her nose small and her lips slightly pink. As she watched the pretty girl look back at her, a thought crossed her mind.

"What if it didn't have to be complicated?" she asked, supressing a slight blush.

Heather frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with any of the guys, things would get difficult. It'd mean stuff. But what if it didn't?"

"I'm not going to bother flying all the way to the Northern Markets for that," Heather laughed. "Besides, I think it'd just be awkward. Hooking up with a random guy."

She bit her lower lip, looking down. "And what about with a friend?"

Heather froze for a moment, her green eyes focusing on her. "You mean, you and –" she stammered.

"Yes," she nodded, getting on her knees and moving closer to her friend. She strengthened herself and looked into her eyes. Heather was gorgeous. She could definitely do this. "We could try. If it works, it works. And if it doesn't, nothing's lost."

Heather looked back at her, her green eyes growing bigger as they trailed down Astrid's face, focusing on her lips. Astrid moved in closer, putting her hands against the footboard on either side of Heather. She leant in, close enough to catch her friend's scent. She smelled like lavender, with a touch of the sea.

"I guess we could try," the raven-haired girl murmured, straightening herself.

With that agreement, Astrid pressed her lips to hers. Their kiss felt uneasy at first, but as soon as Heather angled her head, properly kissing her back, the softness of their lips meeting was unlike anything she'd experienced before. Sure, she'd pressed her lips to Hiccup's several times before, but this was different. This kiss was tender and sweet, Heather's delicate lips perfectly meeting hers.

They separated not much later, leaning their foreheads against each other. She looked into her friend's eyes, finding her pupils big, almost completely devouring the green that usually stared back at her. "How was that?" she whispered.

"That wasn't too bad," Heather mumbled, a teasing smile forming on her lips. One of confidence. They could totally do this.

She smiled back as their eyes met once more and kissed her again, harder this time. Heather moaned, wrapping her arms around Astrid's neck and pulling her closer. Their lips moved against each other with ease as their kisses intensified, leaving them gasping for air.

Daring to go further, Astrid dragged her tongue along Heather's lower lip, enticing her friend to let her in. Heather soon obliged, opening her mouth and allowing her to slip her tongue inside it. Heather's was there to meet it, deepening their kiss as Astrid wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her friend closer.

That's when Heather decided to take control, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushing her down onto the bed, her pauldrons making a metallic sound as they hit wood. They didn't break their kiss as Heather moved to sit on top of her, straddling her legs between hers. Heather's hands wandered to her hips, slowly caressing Astrid's curves and finding that the girl's shirt had come untucked from her skirt.

Astrid watched her linger her hands there as Heather broke their kiss, leaning back to look at her. "Can I?"

She nodded, propping herself up slightly and removing her pauldrons. "I never do things half-assed."

"Should have known that," Heather giggled.

As her pauldrons fell to the floor, she lifted herself up slightly, allowing her friend to pull her shirt off in one go, tossing it aside. It left her lying beneath her with her chest almost bared, only her breast bindings still in place. Deciding she didn't need those either, she gave Heather a seductive wink, making sure her eyes were on her as she untied them.

The piece of clothing fell to the floor, barely making a sound, but the moan Heather drew from her throat as she kissed her again made up for it. She felt one of her friend's hands wander around her chest while she kept herself up with the other. Finally, it settled on one of her breasts, gently cupping it and finding her already incredibly sensitive nipple.

"I've always thought you'd have great tits," Heather teased, licking her friend's lips as Astrid cried out at her touch.

Astrid's hands went to the other's pauldrons, eagerly clawing them off and looking for the hem of Heather's long-sleeved shirt. "Don't leave me wondering if the same goes for yours."

Heather smiled, helping her along and pulling off her shirt. She sat up straight, releasing Astrid momentarily and pleasing her with a good look at her torso. She was slender, her thin waist giving her a perfect hourglass shape. She bit her lower lip, her green eyes focused on Astrid's own body as she removed her breast bindings, revealing a pair of perky breasts, their nipples hard and ready for Astrid's touch.

Astrid smiled, using the moment to put her hands on her friend's bare waist and flipping the two of them around, putting her on top and in charge. She crawled over her, brushing her long, dark braid aside and dragging her lips along her friend's pale skin, enjoying the moans that escaped from Heather's mouth in response. Her lips settled on one of her friend's sensitive buds as her hand reached for the other, drawing a series of delicious cries from her throat as she pleasured one with her fingers and one with her tongue.

"I can't say you disappoint either," she smiled as she released her, pressing another kiss to Heather's swollen lips as her hand wandered down, looking for the clasp of the girl's skirt. Heather lifted her hips so she could reach it more easily, their tongues eagerly searching for each other as she threw the bundle of Razorwhip scales on the floor.

She sat back, cruelly smiling as she removed Heather's boots, throwing them against the wall with a soft whump. Then, in one swift movement, she pulled down both her friend's leggings and undergarments, leaving the girl naked beneath her. She stared for a minute, taking in the intricate shape of her hips before letting her eyes wander back up along the curves of her waist and her breasts before reaching for the raven-haired girl's face. A confident, lop-sided smile was painted on it, perfectly framed by her black hair, her green eyes piercing her blue ones.

Heather's confidence turned her on even further, giving her the courage and enthusiasm to lean back over her, holding herself up on her forearm and kissing her. Her other hand softly teased her nipple, making Heather almost cry out in response, before she started tracing the curves of her body with it.

She slowly moved it down along her waist, drawing little shapes on her skin as she found her way down towards Heather's thigh, resting her hand on the inside of it. She looked into her green orbs for approval, and got a small yet confident nod from her friend in response.

Returning a smile, she made her way upwards, slowly and cruelly parting Heather's lips with one of her fingers, finding her wet and aching. "You're really into this," she teased.

"Don't tell anyone," Heather smiled slyly.

She lowered herself back down, teasing Heather with a long kiss as she slid her finger inside her, finding her more than flexible enough. A loud moan escaped Heather's throat, but she silenced it with her mouth, keeping their lips together as she started moving. Astrid knew the rhythm that got her going when she did this to herself, and the same seemed to be true for Heather, as the girl arched and writhed beneath her.

Deciding not to torture her too much longer, she had a second finger join her first, stretching her just slightly further. Heather's body arched in response, a cry escaping her throat. Astrid used the opportunity to hook her other arm around her waist, sitting up and dragging the other girl up with her.

Heather's arms hooked themselves around her shoulders, holding on tightly as they continued making out. Her other arm now free, Astrid slowly slid it in between them, quickly finding Heather's sensitive clit and gently rubbing it. Heather bit down on her lower lip, their kisses turning sloppy as Astrid watched her friend get closer and closer to climax.

She increased the pace of her movements, which seemed to break her as Heather went limp in her arms, violently spasming around her fingers as she came. Astrid concealed her moans with another kiss, not needing all of Dragon's Edge to hear what exactly they'd been up to.

As Heather slowly seemed to return to her senses, she returned her hands to herself, finding her fingers sticky as a result of her friend's pleasure. She moved to get out of bed, intending to clean herself, but she was halted by Heather's hands closing around her wrists.

"You're not going anywhere," she was told, Heather teasingly shaking her head as she pushed Astrid back down. "I don't like being indebted to anyone."

Astrid chuckled as her shoulders landed on her bed, Heather scooting backwards as she started to remove her studded skirt. It came off quite quickly and was thrown against one of the walls of her hut. She kicked off her own boots, helping as Heather pulled down the rest of her clothes, leaving her as naked as the dark-haired girl was herself.

"You know," Heather started, drawing circles around Astrid's navel as she moved to kiss the skin between her breasts. "There's something I've always been curious about."

"And what would that be?" she managed, supressing a moan as Heather's lips settled on one of her breasts.

"What it would feel like to be kissed down there."

Astrid could feel herself change colour, the burning need between her thighs growing even hotter. "I wouldn't know."

"In that case," Heather mumbled as she dragged her lips down her stomach. "Make sure to tell me when I'm done."

Before she could make a smart comment in return, Heather pressed her lips straight between her thighs, making her cry out louder than was anywhere near appropriate. She gasped as Heather slowly drew her tongue across her clit, her body arching and her hands gripping on to the footboard, afraid she'd slip away into Valhalla if she didn't have anything to hold on to.

Astrid's cries intensified as Heather slipped one finger inside her, teasingly testing the waters before finding her already aroused enough for a second to join it. She rocked her hips as Heather's fingers moved inside her, the way her tongue was still licking her clit driving her mad. She moaned and squirmed, looking for a way to relieve the tension slowly building in her body, starting from the depths of her being until it finally released her.

Her vision went white, her body shuddering as she came, glorious waves of pleasure washing over her as her muscles contracted and went limp, her thoughts turning incomprehensible in the moment. She'd brought herself to climax many times before, but this was just  _so. much. better._

"Yeah," she panted as she eventually managed to put her mind back together. Heather came back up, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips, making her taste her own saltiness. "I'd recommend that."

"I'm looking forward to it," Heather smiled, sitting back and getting off, giving Astrid a good look at her ass as she walked over to the small water basin. She could spank that.

"I guess we've found another way to spend girl time, then," she chuckled as she sat up herself, looking around her and finding a piece of clothing in almost every corner of her hut.

Heather looked around to shoot her friend an outright cruel smile. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first femslash and simultaneously my first pure-smut oneshot ever! I hope you guys enjoyed and feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
